Morte por escolha própria
by Debbie Fernandes
Summary: Eu espero que vocês possam ser felizes, já que eu não vou poder estar aqui para ver, no futuro. Obrigada por sempre estenderem a mão para mim, mas eu não quero preocupar ninguem novamente. Hyuuga Hinata - DeathFic.


**Morte por conta própria.  
OneShot**

_Eu não... eu não preciso que você segure a minha mão novamente._

Era sempre a mesma coisa.

Eu chegava de manhã, com os olhos vermelhos. Sempre que eu chegava, um deles estava lá, sentado em algum lugar.

Ele perguntava se estava tudo bem, se eu tinha chorado. Mas, ele não esperava nenhuma resposta, simplismente estendia a mão dele pra mim, e me puxava, me fazendo sentar ao seu lado.

Depois, me abraçava, e ficávamos um tempo assim.

Todo dia.  
Mas eu não preciso mais que ele segure a minha mão, e me puxe, para um conforto que só vai me deixar mais triste. Eu vou ser forte, eu vou fazer algo, irei virar uma Hyuuga Hinata que irá surpreender á todos.

Por que, não é só por que o Naruto começou a ficar com Sakura, que eu vou chorar todos os dias.  
E se ele me estender de novo aquela mão, eu não vou mais segurar. Mesmo que ele faça uma cara triste ou qualquer coisa assim. Se ele estender aquela mão, eu vou só ir embora.  
Eu sei, ele vai ficar triste. Mas, eu não posso mais aceitar, tenho que lidar com isso, fazer algo que possa livrar esse peso, que sou eu, do ombro dele.

_Eu não vou deixar mais que Kiba, nem Neji, nem Shino estendam mais a mão pra mim. Eu vou embora, deixa-los em paz. Pra sempre.  
_Estava em casa, em meu quarto. Abri o armário branco, e depois olhei para os lados. Blusas, calças casacos...  
-Achei!  
Peguei uma pequena caixa branca, me levantei, fechei o armário, e fui até minha cama, onde eu sentei.

Olhando para os lados, pude pela primeira vez reparar que o meu quarto era todo composto por cores claras. Branco, azul claro, prata.  
Aquilo precisava de um certo... um certo contraste.

Abri a caixa, e de dentro dela, tirei uma kunai, uma caneta e uma foto.

Uma foto, onde estavam todos os meus amigos. _Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hanabi, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto... me desculpem..._

Não ia ser fácil. Terminei de escrever algo na parte de trás da foto, e coloquei-a em cima da mesinha.  
Me sentei no chão, e estendi a Kunai. Os raios de sol, que vinham das janelas abertas, refletiam um pouco na lâmina fria e escura.  
Esperei. Silêncio. Era a última chance... Mas não, eu havia prometido a mim mesma, eu iria fazer aquilo.  
_Esse foi o único jeito que eu achei, de não precisar da mão deles, nunca mais. O único jeito que eu achei de não preocupa-los novamente.  
Me desculpem, mas, eu também não queria mais sofrer._

Horas depois, a família Hyuuga resolveu procurar Hinata para o jantar, E acharam-na em seu quarto.

Sangue. Finalmente o quarto tinha o seu contraste. Sangue, vermelho escuro, poças enormes dele. E uma garota pálida, de cabelos preto-azulados, deitada no chão, suas roupas ensangüentadas, e uma kunai, que ainda era fortemente segurada pelos dedos da menina.  
E o enterro? Ninguém foi.  
Na verdade, foram somente três pessoas. Shino, Neji e Sasuke.

E mais uma vez, a mão dos três, foi estendida á Hinata. Só que dessa vez, ao mesmo tempo, jogaram uma rosa sobre seu túmulo. Essa era a última vez, a última vez que eles estenderiam a mão pra ela.  
Lágrimas. Lágrimas escondidas. Uma prima, uma amiga, uma boa pessoa, morta. Eu acho que, se aquela pessoa que eu sempre estendo a mão, uma pessoa realmente especial pra mim morresse, e ainda mais por vontade própria, eu também me sentiria mal.

_Por favor, não fiquem bravos. E também, eu quero que vocês não compareçam ao meu enterro. Não quero mais preocupar ninguém.  
__Espero que vocês sejam felizes, já que eu não vou poder estar aí com vocês para ver o que acontecerá no futuro.  
Obrigada por sempre estenderem a mão para mim, mas eu não quero preocupar ninguem novamente._

_Hyuuga Hinata._

**-Oh, it's the end!-**

Ãh... oi?  
Vocês não estão bravos comigo, estão? (por causa da fic ù.ú)  
Bom, eu estava vendo umas fotos, quando eu achei um avatar da Hinata escrito algo como 'eu não preciso que você estenda a sua mão novamente', com uma foto da Hinata com o byakugan ativado.  
E deu nisso.  
Eu, sinceramente, não espero que vocês gostem, por que eu escrevi isso principalmente pra descarregar meus problemas pessoais e meus sentimentos em alguma coisa.

Deu no que deu óò

Kissus

P.S.: Sacaram que o que está em itálico foi o que ela escreveu na parte de traz da foto? n.n


End file.
